


used.

by sadifura



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you were being used. used, used, used. you were always being used.</p><p>you wanted to belong but now you just feel used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	used.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is a vent fic.
> 
> basically after searching my clouded, not very remembered memories, i realised i was always being used
> 
> everyone just used me for sexual gratification or like to make fun of me or to fucking. get off on using me or something, i dont know.  
> people have used me since i was eight and i am venting via anthy. 
> 
> im sorry if this is short. i dont care. this is the only way i can get my feelings out. i am not talented in any other way, so i cant even express it through art.
> 
> i do not own revolutionary girl utena. concepts and characters are owned by chiho saito and kunihiko ikuhara

you were being used. used, used, used. you were always being used.

you wanted to belong but now you just feel used.

-

you hated crowds. you hated crowds, you hated people, you hated crowds of people. 

you hated them because the people in those crowds just wanted to hurt you, use your magic to do something good for them, use you, repeat.

you hated them because your brother insisted to take you to them

-

you hated your brother. you hated your brother so much. he used you. he used you, too.

but you, an unloveable witch, had to stay. you had to stay because the only way people will love you is if they use you.

-

and so you are used and used again


End file.
